marvelsungodfandomcom-20200215-history
Zhou Yi/Hado
Hadō /Way of Destruction Name: Sho / Number: 1 * Type: Bakudo * Range: Medium * Incantation: N/A * Description: Pushes the target away from the caster by a few metres, possibly knocking them to the ground. Name: Byakurai -'Number:' 4 * Type: Hado * Range: Long * Incantation: N/A * Description: Shoots a powerful, concentrated beam of electricity at the target. Name: Tsuzuri Raiden/ Number: 11 * Type: Hado * Range: Short * Incantation: N/A * Description: Allows the user to channel electricity through an object. For instance, if used in conjunction with a weapon, the weapon's damage will be increased with the power of electricity. Name: Shakkaho / Number: 31 * Type: Hado * Range: Long * Incantation: Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! * Description: Creates an orb of red energy, which will fire at the target and explode on impact. Name: Sokatsui Number: 33 Type: Hado Range: Long Incantation: Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Description: Fires a burst of blue spiritual energy at a target, but with a wider detonation range and more power than #31 Name: Kongobaku Number: 34 Type: Hado Range: Long Incantation: N/A Description: A blast of red, spherical, spiritual energy. The detonation is a little more powerful than a Sokatsui blast, but is slower-moving. Name: Gaki Rekko Number: 40 Type: Hado Range: Medium Incantation: N/A Description: A circle of energy will generate infront of the user, before firing many concentrated beams of green energy at the target in a prison cage-type formation. Name: Haien Number: 54 Type: Hado Range: Long Incantation: N/A Description: The user will generate a ball of violet energy, floating a few inches away from the palm of their hand. They will then throw this ball at the target, incinerating most objects on the way and capable of searing through flesh quite easily. Name: Tenran Number: 58 Type: Hado Range: Long Incantation: N/A Description: A widening, tornado-like blast will be fired towards the target. Name: Raikoho Number: 63 Type: Hado Range: Long Incantation: Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Description: Fires a massive wave of yellow, electricity-like energy at the target. Name: Soren Sokatsui Number: 63 Type: Hado Range: Long Incantation: Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Description: Fires two Sokatsui blasts at the target, with a much greater potency than the single-shot variation of this spell. Name: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho Number: 88 Type: Hado Range: Long Incantation: N/A Description: Fires an enormous blast of electrical, spiritual energy at the target, creating a truly gigantic explosion on impact. Name: Kurohitsugi Number: 90 Type: Hado Range: Medium Incantation: Seeping crest of turbidity, arrogant vessel of lunacy. Boil forth and deny, grow numb and flicker, disrupting sleep. Crawling queen of iron, eternally self-destructing doll of mud. Unite, repulse. Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness. Description: Purple-black energy will form in the user's hand, which will then spiral towards the target and form a black box around them. Dozens of black energy spears will menifest around the box and impale it, most likely killing the victim. Name: Senjyu Kouten Taiho Number: 91 Type: Hado Range: Long Incantation: Limit of the Thousand Hands; Respectful hand, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hand unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignites the embers, timev that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my order: Light bullets - Eight Bodies - Nine Items - Book of Heavens - Disused Treasure - Great Wheel - Grey Fortress Tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. Hado Ninety-One! Senjyu Kouten Taiho! Name: Cremation In A Single Stroke Number: 96 Type: Hado/Sacrificial Range: Short Incantation: N/A Description: Using one of the user's own limbs as a catalyst, a gigantic explosion will occur around the user, firing about a mile up into their air in the shape of a blade. The detonation will last for around half a minute before stopping.